Eddlantis: The Lost Idiot!
by Shenrai Iarnehs
Summary: When Ed and Eddy are forced by Kevin to prevent Edd from participating in the spelling bee, they happen upon a secret about their intelligent friend that sends them on a journey chocked full of humor, oddities, and pure idiocy.
1. Chapter 1

Eddlantis: The Lost Idiot!

Our tale today takes place in Peach Creek, where people are told they can find reasonable mortgage rates, clean and friendly neighbors, and most importantly, a distinguished education. (Of course, we know all of this to be pure bupkis, but that's beside the point.)

Now we join our friend Eddward, known to the residents of Peach Creek as Double D, as he silently slumbers in his bed. But all is not peaceful this night…

Edd rolled over in his bed, images of the Geologic Timescale and Period Table swimming through his mind.

"Hmmm…Coming, Professor Mendeleev…" He muttered, his hands pretending to pour out a test tube. Suddenly, the sound of window opening and an odd outcry caused his eyes to jolt open. He sat up quickly, his heading turning toward the far wall. He could see his curtains flapping calmly, pushed constantly by a faint breeze.

"Doh! How could I forget to close the window? Mother always warned me to do so…" Edd said, slapping himself lightly on the forehead. He stood up and walked over to the other side of the room, glancing out his window at the dark outline of his freshly cut front lawn, and the shadows of the bushes that leaned against his house.

"Alright. Time for bed…" He yawned, shutting the window closed and lying back down in his bed.

"Good night, Jim…" Edd said, gazing at his half of cactus Jim before slowly returning to sleep. Just then, the window slowly opened. Into his room crept two shadowy figures, both carrying a large object on their backs. The short one laid the object on the floor, before the tall one helped him hold the object up. The short figure whispered to the tall figure, who replied with a thumb's up. The two figures began to lift up the object, holding it out in front of them, almost like a shield. Then, the figures took a few steps forward, until one of them accidentally stepped on a magnifying glass, smashing the glass. This alerted Edd, who jolted up to see a tall Tiki-looking mask hovering toward him.

Edd gasped, reacting simply by reaching for his beloved cactus and holding it out in front of him.

"Stay back! I have half of a cactus and I'm not afraid to use it!" He yelled, swinging the cactus a couple of times. Then he thrust it forward, only for it to get caught in the small mouth of the tall mask. He struggled to pull it out, but it didn't budge. Next he heard two familiar voices. One of them appeared to be screaming; while the other bellowed something he could not comprehend, as the Tiki mask leapt forward at Edd's head. Edd felt it smash against his head, and then, total darkness...

But clearly I'm getting ahead of myself. This would all make a bit more sense if we go back about twelve hours to Peach Creek Junior High…

"Oh, happy day! The school is holding a spelling bee tomorrow morning!" Edd cheered, much to the confusion of Ed and Eddy.

"What are you on about now, Sockhead?" Eddy asked, sounding as brash and rude as ever.

"Oh Eddy! It's the spelling bee! I wonder how I'll do this time…" He questioned, looking back at the flyer colored black and yellow, with excitement present in his eye. Eddy simply sighed in disinterest.

"You do the same every time, Sockhead…You and some poor saps enter, and you slam them into the ground with word power…" Eddy replied, using air quotes for "word power"

"Why thank you, Eddy! I'm going to sign up now." Edd said, clearly unable to contain his excitement. He began rummaging through his backpack, a look of discontent forming on his face.

"Oh drat. Where IS my special sign-up pencil?" He questioned.

"Would you believe he even has a sign-up _pencil_?" Eddy murmured, before Ed pulled up on Edd's shirt collar.

"I know where to find a pencil!" Ed said, smiling in his Ed-ish way. He dropped Edd painfully on his face, before reaching up to pull out something from the ceiling above the water fountain.

"Here you go." Ed said, placing a chicken leg into Edd's hand.

"Um…Pencil, Ed…" Edd said, handing the leg back to him.

"Oh right…" Ed said, reaching up again and pulling out a pencil with a chewed eraser and a number 3 scribbled over the number 2 on its stick.

"Um…Thank you, Ed…" Edd stated, taking the pencil and turning back toward the flyer.

"Wait. It already has your name in typed print, Double D!" Ed said, shoving Edd's head against the sign up sheet, making a crater in the wall.

"Oh…yes…" Edd replied, holding his head up with one hand. Just then, Eddy noticed Kevin approaching the nearly destroyed sign up sheet. Kevin reached out and grabbed the pencil from Edd's fingers, scribbling his name onto the sheet, before walking away. Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on, Double D! I'll make my special Cyclops Casserole in Cooking Class. And it'll have a REAL eyeball in it this time, and it'll still be attached to the pepperoni!" Ed declared excitedly, dragging a disgusted Edd along with him.

"Wait, Ed! I have AP History next! EEEEED!" Edd exclaimed, his hands digging into the ground.

Eddy remained where he was, watching Kevin walk off.

"Hey Kevo! Did your mommy make you participate in the Spelling Bee again?" Eddy mocked, causing Kevin to spin around, leering toward him.

"What's it to ya, dorky?!" Kevin retorted, making a fist with his hand.

"Nothing, except you spelled your last name with an O instead of a U!" He chortled. Kevin's face was growing red, and he rushed forward and grabbed Eddy by the collar, lifting him up.

"Care to repeat that?!" Kevin shouted furiously.

"Uh, no wait Kev! I was just joshing ya, um, buddy…" Eddy stuttered nervously, giving a light jab to Kevin's shoulder. Just then, the two turned their heads to see Edd rushing by, taking a glance at the spelling bee sign up sheet, before continuing to rush by.

"Good luck on the spelling bee, Kevin!" He shouted, dashing toward the AP History class. Kevin looked toward him, and then back at Eddy, a gleam forming in his eye.

"Look, neckless! I betted all the jawbreakers in my garage that Sockhead would lose the spelling bee, got that? So he'd better! He yelled. Eddy's face curled up in confusion.

"Wh-What am I supposed to do about it?" Eddy stammered. A mischievous grin formed on Kevin's face.

"Well, if you were, to say, make sure he doesn't wake up tomorrow to win the spelling bee, I'd probably consider all your insults old news…" Kevin said, his fist tightening.

"But…but…" Eddy began to say, but was interrupted by Kevin.

"But refuse and I'll make sure my dad bans you from the candy store for good! That means NO JAWBREAKERS! Plus, you get a bonus of fifty jabs!" He threatened, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Eddy cried out, much to Kevin's delight.

"Just do whatever you need to make sure Sockhead sleeps through the spelling bee…" He said, dropping Eddy straight onto the floor, before walking off.

"Ohhh…Guess I gotta decide between my best friend and sweet, delicious jawbreakers…" Eddy groaned.

"Sweet…delicious…flavorful…perfect…" He muttered, his mouth beginning to water. Suddenly, he jolted up, his eyes wide. Ed walked by him, holding a plate full of what appeared to be broccoli, covered in gravy, wood chucks, and butter, with a large eye in the middle that had a pupil which appeared to move at times.

"Eddy! Want to try out my Cyclops Casserole! It's got a real eye in the middle and…" Ed began, but was interrupted by Eddy pulling down on his collar, making his head smash into his casserole.

"Listen up, lumpy! We got us some work to do. We attack…at dawn!" Eddy shouted maniacally.

"Sorry Eddy. My mom says I have to be in bed by ten thirty, right after Space Clams of course…" Ed said, straightening up so that Eddy was lifted off the ground.

"Ugh…Why do you always have to ruin a good allusion, Ed…?" Eddy groaned, jumping off of Ed, and walking into his Biology class, leaving Ed to play with the spinach covered eye that was stuck to his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddlantis: The Lost Idiot!

Chapter 2

"Wow, Eddy. These are some fancy black suits ya got here. Are we going to the Monster Movie Con as ninjas?" Ed asked, pulling the black ski mask on his face.

"Yes, Ed…" Eddy replied, pulling on a black glove with suction cups on them.

"Oooooo! Can we be samurai ninjas with parrots?" Ed exclaimed, clapping happily.

"Yes…Ed…" Eddy said.

"Oooooooooo! Can we be samurai ninjas with parrots that come from the land of gravy and love carrots even though it turns our skin orange? Oh! And can we have pig sidekicks named Harold and Mac, who can secretly turn invisible, breathe toxic gas, and…" Ed listed, hopping up and down with excitement, until Eddy punched him in the face, causing him to fall backwards.

"Shut up, lummox! You want old Sockhead to hear us?!" Eddy asked with anger in his voice, before looking over at Ed, who he saw was holding that huge Tiki-mask that usually hangs in his room.

"Ed. Why did you bring that?" Eddy questioned. Ed raised himself back up with a smile, pointing to the mask.

"Better to be safe than soggy, Eddy!" Ed replied. Eddy looked intently at the mask, before a smile formed on his face.

"Alright, Ed. We're going up!" Eddy shouted, before realizing that he had been too loud.

"Up?" Ed asked, looking up to see only a window to Edd's room above them.

"Yeah, Monobrow. They err…ran out of tickets for the convention, so we need to sneak in…" Eddy replied, taking the Tiki mask.

"But Eddy, we can't go up into people's windows. Mom always said that walls are only supposed to be used to hide from the peanut man…" Ed said, scratching his head.

"Alright then, Ed. Guess we're gonna have to miss the biggest Monster Movie convention in Peach Creek…" Eddy whimpered fakely, turning around. Ed began to sweat nervously, looking up at the window and then down at the ground.

"Movie good for Ed!" Ed cried out, clutching Eddy's shoulders with a tear in his eye. Eddy just smiled mischievously.

Minutes later, the two were using their suction cups to climb up the outer wall of Edd's house.

"Where'd you get these cool ninja costumes, Eddy?" Ed asked, tugging on one of his cups to try and get it off the wall.

"My big brother once used 'em to sneak into a warehouse full of frilly magazines. My bro was a whiz at stealth, after all." He responded, hoisting himself onto Edd's small windowsill. Then, he turned around and tugged on a large rope, hoisting up the oversized Tiki mask little by little.

"It's dark in there, Eddy…" Ed said, looking in the window.

"Err…That's because…this is the attic! Where they keep the gruesome monster costumes…" Eddy said, looking more and more nervous.

"Monster costumes…?" Ed questioned, his face pressed up against the glass. He started to giggle excitedly, his body trembling.

"Uh oh…" Eddy mumbled, realizing his mistake.

"MONSTER COSTUMES!" Ed yelled, pulling up the window quickly and sticking his head into the room. Unfortunately for Ed, his head winded up smashing into Edd's bendable lamp, shoving the light bulb inside up his nostril.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Ed cried out, his head rushing backward, causing Ed to lose his balance on the windowsill. His hand grabbed onto Eddy's black shirt as he fell backwards.

"Eeeeeeeeeed!" Eddy cried out as they landed on a small bush below. A metal clang roared out as their heads smashed against the bushes. Eddy heard movement come from inside the room.

"Ah, crud! The fuzz is onto us, Ed!" Eddy whispered, before looking back to see Ed was no longer under him. In fact, he was completely gone.

"Ed?" Eddy asked, before a metallic door rose up from the top of the bush and smashed into Eddy's face. Eddy watched dazedly as a yellow hand reached out, grabbed Eddy's shirt, and pulled him through the door. Eddy opened his eyes to see nothing but a wide pair of eyes looking at him, before a loud shushing sound passed through his ears. Eddy listened, hearing mumbling coming from above, before the sound of a shutting window nearly made the two jump.

"Quick thinking, lumpy!" Eddy congratulated as they exited the metallic bush. Ed lugged himself out of the bush, holding the Tiki mask and the metal part of the light bulb still shoved up his nose.

"Hey Eddy! Look what I can do!" Ed exclaimed, breathing in through his one open nostril, and then exhaled from the one with the light bulb in it. The light bulb suddenly lighted up, causing Eddy to stare at Ed oddly.

"Quit playing around, Monobrow!" Eddy scorned him, flicking the bulb and causing it to break. Ed looked at it in disappointment, before smiling again and trying to blow it out his nostril.

"Alright then. Let's get back up there and…" Eddy began, but was interrupted as the remains of the light bulb shot out of Ed's nose and nailed Eddy in the back of the head. It fell into Eddy's hand, revealing the metal part to be covered in boogers. Eddy quickly threw it back at Ed, who took the object to the face.

"Idiot…" Eddy murmured, beginning to climb up the length of the wall. Ed slowly followed him up, the Tiki mask on his back. Eddy slowly opened the window, stepping in ever so softly, taking hold of one end of the Tiki mask.

"Hey Eddy. That guy looks like a sleeping Double D…" Ed whispered, pointing toward the bed.

"That's because…it's a shape-shifter! Trying to fool us into thinking he's Double D. Now, when I say now, we whack him in the head with the Tiki mask, Monobrow!" Eddy whispered back. Ed gave an excited thumbs-up. The two continued to creep forward, the Tiki mask out in front of them. They both heard something break, and Eddy looked under Ed's foot to see a magnifying glass.

"Uh oh…" Eddy said, peeking through the small mouth of the Tiki mask to see that Edd had wakened up and was reaching for his cactus.

"Stay back! I have half of a cactus and I'm not afraid to use it!" He cried out, swinging the cactus a few times, before thrusting it into the mouth of the Tiki mask, causing one of the needles to poke Eddy's exposed eye.

"YYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Eddy screamed, putting his hands over his punctured eye.

"Now?" Ed misheard, rearing up the large mask.

"Whack him in the head, Monobrow!" Ed shouted, the Tiki mask thrashing down onto Edd's head, knocking him to the ground. As he fell, the hat on top of Edd's head slowly began to fall off, revealing something that made both Ed and Eddy stare in awe.

"Whoa….." Eddy said, fixated in admiration.

"It is shiny!" Ed exclaimed.

It was…


	3. Chapter 3

Eddlantis: The Lost Idiot!

"A portal…" Ed whispered, gazing at the top of Edd's head.

"Wow. You're right for once, Ed…" Eddy noted. And for once, Ed was right. A lavender vortex was swirling below, right on top of Edd's head. Ed leaned over to peer into the strange portal.

"It appears to be a wormhole, powered by nuclear and plasma fusion, which leads to some sort of highly developed colony in an alternate universe…" Ed declared, his eyes nearly burning by the intensity of the light coming from the portal.

"Quit talking Dr. Seuss, Ed. Can't you see there's a hole in our friend's head?!" Eddy criticized, taking a closer look as well.

"We must send down a line!" Ed shouted, pulling out a string and his lucky cheese Sheldon. The cheese reeked of pocket lint and decomposing cheddar.

"Yeeesh, Ed! I thought we got rid of that stinkin' cheese seasons ago!" Eddy complained, pinching his nose.

"Silence!" Ed shouted, tying the line around the end of the cheese and dropping the cheese into the wormhole.

"Are you nuts, Ed? Who knows what could be…" Eddy began, but he was interrupted by a large scream coming from Ed's mouth. Something huge tugged on the stringed cheese, causing Ed to rocket forward, his upper torso getting caught in the small wormhole.

"EEEEEED!" Eddy shouted, grabbing along of Ed's legs, pulling as hard as he could. However, the wormhole slowly began to get bigger, pulling more of Ed in. As it did, lavender streaks grabbed out at both Ed's feet and Eddy's arms, tugging violently.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Eddy shouted, as his best friend was completely sucked through, along with poor Eddy. All that remained of them was the Tiki mask, its mouth stuffed with cactus…

Through the other end of the wormhole fell Eddy, eyes shut tight. As he fell, Eddy's eyes slowly began to open. He turned his head slightly to see he was falling through a red sky amongst white clouds, each one as huge and solid as the others. But what really caught his eye was that there were measurements of the cloud's shape spotted among the cloud, and some sort of water to air ratio. Plus, there was lines labeling each drop of water in the cloud.

"What the heck? It's like I've stepped into a school textbook…" Eddy said, before noticing that he was still holding onto Ed's ankles.

"Ed?!" He questioned, before looking down to see that they were nearing the ground.

"Brace yourself!" Ed shouted, before they crashed into the ground. Eddy shut his eyes, and felt himself land on something. He opened them and looked down to see Ed's head buried into the ground, while the rest of him was sticking up, with Eddy sitting on top of him.

"Oh no! Ed!" Eddy shouted, hopping off Ed's rump and leaning close to his face.

"Ed…" Eddy murmured, near to the point of crying.

"Yes Eddy?" Ed's voice sounded from behind Eddy, causing Eddy to turn in delight. Ed's head was peeking out of the ground just a couple of feet behind him.

"Ed? But how did you…" Eddy asked, before looking to see that Ed's head was in fact sticking out of a small magenta vortex that was swirling beneath him.

"What the…?" Eddy questioned, looking back at Ed's overturned body. It wasn't going into the ground; it was actually in a portal that apparently led to the one where Ed's head was. Ed pulled his head out of the vortex and walked over to Eddy.

"Coooool…" Ed said, gazing into the portal that had saved his head. Ed suddenly felt the line that he still had clutched in his head tug backward. He turned to find what looked to be Rolf's pig Wilbur dressed up in a blue suit and standing upright. Its mouth was clamped onto the string, which meant it had Sheldon inside its mouth.

"Who put the monkey suit on the pig again?" Eddy asked, eyeing the peculiar clothing.

"This is no monkey suit, I assure you..." A British voice spoke out, though Eddy did not know where it had come from.

"And would you be so kind as to tell your giant friend over there to release that string…" The voice spoke again, and this time Eddy saw where it had come from. Wilbur appeared to be speaking in a low and fairly attractive British voice.

"Whoa. I didn't know Wilbur was British. I always thought he had a French accent…" Ed said, releasing the string so that Wilbur slurped it in and swallowed.

"He isn't supposed to have ANY accent, Ed!" Eddy shouted, apparently very confused.

"Beg your pardon? Oh, what should I expect from a lowly species. Then again, you did help me prove that portals can slow down particles just enough to prevent dangerous falls…" Wilbur said, pulling out a spectacle on a black string and putting it over his eye.

"Who're you calling lowly species?" Eddy retorted, before he saw something in the distance. Large purple skyscrapers towered over miles of electric, water, and nuclear plants, all encased in some sort of violet force field.

"What's that?" Ed asked, pointing to the strange city.

"You don't know? Why, that's Eddlantis…The cleanest, most advanced and resource-preserving city under Edd's skin." Wilbur explained, causing Ed and Eddy to exchange glances.

"Eddlantis? Under Edd's skin…You don't mean…" Eddy began, finally realizing why everything looked like the pages of a school textbook.

"…We're INSIDE Double D's HEAD?" Ed questioned much to Eddy and Wilbur's surprise.

"If by Double D you mean Edd, then you are correct. This is all part of Father Edd's great mind. Right now you are in the Memory District, where all of Edd's memories come to life as models of him. This is the reason I can talk, not to mention compute infinite theories…" Wilbur said. Ed and Eddy were extremely confused by now.

"For example, look behind me…" Wilbur said, pointing one of his hooves backwards. Ed and Eddy looked past to see what looked like Kevin riding a motorcycle across the plains.

"But Kevin doesn't look much different than the Kevin we know." Eddy noted.

"He's not at all different in terms of appearance. Yet if you look closer, you will see he is using broccoli as an efficient fuel…" Wilbur mentioned. The two looked back to see he was right. There was diced up stalks of broccoli bursting out of Kevin's gas pipe.

"He is intelligent in the way he fuels his motors, which was based off of the mighty Edd's love for the environment. If you look at me, you will see I am both based off of Edd's love for other cultures, and his love of inventive thinking." Wilbur explained, before noticing his explanations were only further confusing the two.

"Look, piggy, can you just tell us how to get out of here?" Eddy demanded.

"Ah, but why? This society is an ideal one. Why would one ever want to venture out of this…this…technological citadel?" Wilbur asked.

"Because we don't belong here. To tell ya the truth, Ed couldn't survive among all these smart people for much longer…" Eddy noted, pointing to Ed, whose eyes were spinning around in his head.

"Very well…" Wilbur said, grabbing one of the portals from off of the ground and tossing it all the way over to right next to the dome. Then he pointed to the other end of the portal, beckoning the two to enter. The two jumped in without hesitation, before they found themselves all the way to the other side of the field, right in front of the violet dome.

"Hmm. How do we get in, Eddy?" Ed asked, knocking on the dome. Out of the portal appeared the pig's head, curled up in a dissatisfied frown.

"Must I do everything…?" Wilbur muttered, leaning forward as a blue scanner scanned his large nose. The front of the dome opened wide, and the two walked through.

"Thanks Wilbur. I'll remember to give you a cracker!" Ed shouted back to him.

"You're not gonna remember, are you?" Eddy asked.

"Remember what?" Ed replied with a confused look.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through the strange city, they noticed pink wires everywhere on the ground that seemed to spark every millisecond. One of them Ed nearly tripped over, almost sending a charge of who-knows-how-many volts through his body.

"Where are we going, Eddy?" Ed asked, noticing no one in the streets.

"Beats me. Maybe we should check out that huge building over there…" Eddy replied, pointing to what appeared to be a large palace, with what appeared to be a huge brain at the very top that seemed to be surging with volts from little pink wires.

"Oooooooooo…" Ed said in awe as the walked toward the far oversized gate of the palace. Eddy lagged behind, taking in the peculiar sights of the city. Suddenly, he heard a happy, almost feminine, humming to his right. Turning his head, he watched as a tiny humming vortex danced across the eastern streets. Everywhere it stepped and spun, the ground was polished to a majestic shine. Upon stopping for a second, the vortex revealed none other than a very petite Jimmy, the humming vibrating through his wide smile.

"Jimmy?!" Eddy questioned, watching as the boy stepped back into a quick spin, his navy blue shoes rubbed down with a fine polishing solution. As Jimmy continued to dance, Eddy noticed he was coming straight for him.

"Jim…!" Eddy shouted, but the last syllable was muffled as one of Jimmy's shining shoes accidentally struck Eddy full on in the face. The young boy stopped then and there, a look of confusion across his face.

"Hello?" He asked innocently, turning around to see Eddy slowly fall backwards to the ground.

"Golly gee gosh! Are you okay, stranger?" He squealed, turning and bending over Eddy's recovering form. Eddy opened his eyes and noticed that a strange light seemed to be emanating from Jimmy's face. Then he soon realized that the light was really being reflected off of his own face. Jimmy's shoe had rubbed off some of the polish solution onto Eddy's face when he kicked him, causing it to glow.

"Man, my face…" Eddy groaned, before noticing a disgusting taste in his mouth.

"Byech!!" He exclaimed, scratching at his teeth. He pulled out his finger and noticed a thin strip of polish on his fingernail.

"Whoops! Looks like I accidentally polished your teeth." Jimmy noted, a slight giggle in his voice. Eddy stood up, mouth wide open, and smashed his fist into his mouth. Upon opening it, Jimmy saw several shards of thin polish gathered at the bottom of his mouth, having fallen from his teeth. Eddy quickly spat them out, and turned back toward Jimmy.

"Watch where you're polishing!" He shouted, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry! I was just gussying up the streets. It's all I know how to do!" Jimmy replied apologetically. Eddy turned around to see Ed standing at the gate motionless, a look of awe on his face. Then he turned back toward Jimmy, and noticed something he hadn't before.

"Hey, Curly Q. Where's that weird metal thing around your head?" He asked.

"You mean retainer? Why, I've never worn a retainer in my life. After all, I'm an expert in hygiene, both physical and dental! See?" He exclaimed, opening his mouth to showcase the most flawless teeth Eddy had ever seen.

"Oh yeah. We're still in Sockhead Headquarters…" Eddy reminded himself under his breath.

"Pardon me, what was that?" Jimmy questioned.

"Uhhh…I was just thinking how great it was that you lost that retainer thing. It made you look even more like a geek than Edd." Eddy said, a nervous smile on his face.

"You mean the great Edd? Why, he's a geek alright. The greatest geek of all!" He cried out with glee.

"Yeeeah. He's…cool alright…to you all I guess…" Eddy replied in the upmost of sarcasm. Jimmy's giggly expression suddenly faded, and was replaced with an expression of sheer horror.

"Whaaat? You think the great Edd is…cooool?!" He bursted, saying "cool" as though it was the ultimate taboo.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Eddy retorted lazily. Jimmy turned around quickly and bolted down the street, much to Eddy's surprise.

"Saaaaaaaaaarraaaaaaaaaaaah!" He shouted out, tears streaming from his eyes.

"What'd I say?" Eddy asked, before the situation finally started to dawn on him. Just then, he heard a loud yell from the east, and a large white cloud started to appear in the distance. As it grew closer, Eddy saw that the cloud was made up of about a hundered white birds, all of them rearing back, preparing to dive bomb.

"Birds!" Eddy yelled, his occasional phobia of the creatures returning to him. He turned and raced back toward the gate, where Ed was still standing like a statue.

"Ed! Wake up, lumpy! We got a problem!" He yelled in Ed's ear. Ed woke up from his strange trance and looked toward Eddy and the birds.

"Eddy! Birds!" He yelled, running toward the gate of the palace at full speed. Eddy followed close behind him as he bursts through the gate.

"Quick, Ed! Shut the gate!" Eddy shouted, before realizing that Ed in fact took the whole gate with him as he rushed through it. Eddy slows down and watches as the birds close in on the now broken gate.

"Man, I hate birds!" Eddy exclaimed, before hastily looking around. Then, he spotted a switch right next to the gate labeled "last resort".

"The sign speaks the truth, Eddy!" Ed bellowed, the two metal doors of the gate smashed over his head. Eddy, amazed that Ed actually managed to read the sign from almost 50 yards away, rushed up to the switch and pulled it down. Immediately, a large purple field of energy surrounded the palace area, shocking the birds as they tried to penetrate it. Ed rushed over to what was left of the front gate and watched as the birds fell.

"Cool!" Ed exclaimed, before pressing his face up against the field of energy. A ton of volts pulsed through his body as he laughed hysterically.

"Ed! Quit frying your face and let's see what's so high and mighty about this joint." Eddy called back, approaching the oversized front doors, which were printed with Edd's face on them. Ed finally pulled back from the field of energy and walked to the door as well, his face completely immobile due to the energy shocks.


End file.
